Privacy concerns have increased as the use of computer-based communication (i.e., e-mail), cell phones and satellite-based communication systems have increased in comparison to traditional cable-based telephone networks. Cell phone communications are noticeably vulnerable to interference with other cell phone communications and eavesdropping. Computer-based communication (PCS and internet) is particularly susceptible to computer viruses. Without having a satellite system for secure communications, proper transmission of data is hindered and at times impossible.
Many communications systems use some form of security. These typical security systems generally use cryptography, or data encoding, in combination with a ‘key’ to insure secure communications. Unfortunately, this approach to security does not completely protect against eavesdropping and data gathering and post processing. Additionally, conventional security techniques cannot detect a breach in security and may allow for computation sharing for key acquisition. These problems become even more exacerbated in a wireless mobile environment.
To overcome some of these problems, conventional secure communications for wired fixed networks use a variety of security protocols. Among these protocols is the usage of fire-walls, authentication procedures, encapsulated payload and subnet procedures, distributed firewalls, key management and distribution, as well as I/O certificate distributions. Unfortunately, these protocols can be defeated on an individual basis and are especially vulnerable in the case of wireless communications because of the ease of data stream interception. For example, once an intruder gets through a rigid firewall, typical security systems are unable to detect possible intruder actions.
The disadvantages associated with conventional secure communications techniques have made it apparent that a new technique for secure communications is needed. The new technique should be able to integrate information from all layers of communications into a secure control plane more effective than any individual security protocol. Additionally, the new technique should allow for multiple levels of security deployment, based on the level of threat. The present invention is directed to these ends.